The Trouble Trio
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The twins, Jack and Danny, and their best friend/cousin Adam are always up to something. Adventures, pranks, or simply being teenagers, there's never a boring day when you hang out with these three! Taking over the world for instance, they've tried it and succeeded! Series of one-shots! Request are always needed!
1. Chapter 1

Adam, Jack, and Danny were left sitting in the motel room, ok they were supposed to be left in the motel room but someone had decided they didn't like the scenery anymore and they came to a conclusion to go to McDonald's. New surroundings and Ice cream where could one go wrong in that situation. Well considering who this group consisted of that question could be put to valid reasoning. Naturally the twins, being Gabriel's youngest kids were pretty mischievous and some were also pretty sure that they had there on level of mischief. Then there was Adam, the dude who had the creepily awesome mind and quick wit, really it was amazing this group hadn't formed faster. On their good days together they were on the level of being ok, not great, but ok. Cut them some slack though cause they're still kids.

But when they're bored some people had learned to run and hide away in fear. Today was one of those days, as they sat there in their booth at the McDonald's slurping at their now milkshake worthy hot fudge sundaes slouching in their cushioned but still bottom hurting seats. They thought of many idea's of things to do but it was either done that, seen that, been that.

"AHHH I'm so bored!"

"We should take over the world"

Adam and Danny looked at Jack in question. The teen simply shrugged and took another slurp from his ice cream, considered it not good enough anymore and snapped his fingers to make it into a blue raspberry slushy. Adam and Danny looked at each other and back at Jack who heaved a sigh and released the straw from his mouth to speak.

"Further instruction, ok. We're bored right? Right! So we should take over the world. From top to bottom. Ma and Danny got some strings on the inside of downstairs and we could take the upstairs! Think about it, we can control reality, fire, and Addy here practically has Uncle Mike wrapped around his pinky finger. We'd be a triple threat! They'd never see it coming!"

Jack bent back down to his blue drink and stared up at his brother and 'cousin' as they seemed to think it over in their minds. A grin worked its way across both their faces as the idea wormed its way into a plan.

"Wow Jackie I think you finally had a good idea! Good Job Bro!"

"I know ri- Hey!"

"Ok guys lets lay out the plan"

* * *

It was rather easy to get Jesse to agree, he was mad at Lucifer for grounding him and what the hell, he was already there so it wasn't like anything worse could happen. They told the young Antichrist the plan and he nodded in agreement and smiled the smile that had been officially deemed, the trouble smile.

It wasn't hard for the twins to get rid of Gabriel either, with Uncle Loki playing along and the knowledge of their father's relationship with the man who pretended to be injured things went smooth sailing. Gabriel was away on Asgard, Jesse had done something under the radar that had Lucifer stuck in Hell sorting out bad souls and demons who had went into chaos, and that left Adam to take care of Michael. It wasn't hard when he thought that one of his little brothers were 'in danger come quick' and soon Michael was flying as fast as he could to aid Lucifer in his 'trouble and fatal danger' as Adam had so kindly put it.

And that only left one person.

"Grandpa can we take over the world? Just for today?"

Chuck had laughed when the three had flashed into his house and begged him to allow them to take over his worlds. The look on their faces is what made him give consent, it had nothing to do with the fact that they were his grand-babies and he simply loved to spoil them rotten and return them to their father at the end of the day, no it had nothing to do with any of that whatsoever.

He chuckled as they high-fived and they promised to visit more often, with their father in tow. He simply ruffled their hair, gave them each two cookies, and sent them on their way. Chuck then got a good seat and made some snacks and drink, he wasn't going to want to miss this little escapade he was sure of it. Now all he had to do was wait. It shouldn't take that long knowing those three.

* * *

Jack, Danny, and Adam all snuck through the gate as Kai kept everything looking normal. It helped having a bunch of Uncles around the same age as you, in human equivalent years anyway. Samandriel helped them get to The Globes Room and unlock it with a command he heard Michael and Gabriel use when they wanted entry. In all reality it couldn't really be called a room, as Jacky had so nicely pointed out, it was a fenced in area that had a large view of the Earth (The bluest globe) and Hell (the reddish blackish globe) and Heaven (the white globe obviously) not particularly in that order. Once inside they ran to the center of the room where the locks for all three were and shouted something in enochian.

This was only an area the Archangels ever visited, until now anyway. It gave anyone who entered the area full control of the three worlds you could call them. Samandriel couldn't enter, he wasn't an archangel. but the trio could,or Jack and Danny could because of their parentage and Adam because of parts of Michael's grace that combined with his soul. hey felt the control of the worlds shift to them as soon as they got close enough. They laughed and high-fived each other again.

"We're at the top of the world!"

The first thing they did was change the color of the tree's to blue. Or at least Jack did anyway, Adam and Danny gave him 'are you crazy' looks to which he promptly ignored.

"Blue trees? Seriously?"

"My favorite colors blue! Sue me!"

Adam recolored the houses in heaven, or nests- whatever you wanted to call them, they were all red and pink now. Outside they could hear cries of alarm and others breaking out into laughter, like Kai and Samandriel. Danny put little pink daisies and pink little frilly things down in Hell. Simply imagining the looks on Michael's and Lucifer's faces made them double over in laughter.

"Oh you think you're so clever don't you?"

In the end they had to put everything back to its normal nature ad had been grounded for a week, or in Jesse's case and another week.

But it was so worth it!

* * *

**So I said I was going to make one-shots about the trouble the trio get into! What better way to start than by taking over the worlds! **

**Oh and I don't do slash, if you like it that's cool and your welcome to! but I don't care for it! The relationship between Loki (original) and Gabriel is merely a mutual platonic one!**

**Requests are always needed and welcome! Reviews are like skittles for Jackie! Every review means a bag of skittles for Jackie!**

**Jack: I want skittles people! **


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had been quiet, a lot quieter than some in the room were used to and it was welcome surprise. It gave them a chance to sleep in. Danny was the first to wake, he looked around the room and stretched from his spot in Gabriel's side. He was careful to not wake him or Michael who had apparently become the other half of his bed last night. Slowly getting up he stretched again and rubbed his stomach, he was hungry. Jack and Adam woke up at the same time, although for different reasons.

Adam was wedged in-between his brothers, Sams arm still wrapped around him and Dean was sprawled out on his back and at some point during the night the young blonde had become a part of the mans bed. Jacky was still on the couch but had curled into Lucifer's stomach at some point during the night and a blanket had been draped over him, his uncle was using the other pillow. Slowly and with practiced ease the two worked their way from their sleeping arrangements careful to not wake the beings around them.

Adam stretched and his neck cracked to which Jack gave him a look of mock disgust before stretching himself and his back cracked. Quietly the group made their way to the center of the room (and what would go down in history, the trouble trio thus formed) and whispered to each other, making quick glances around the room.

"Dudes I'm bored..."

Adam and Jack exchanged looks, gaining an inquisitive look from Danny. Jack smirked and pulled a book out of his bag, it was an older book. Covering in old Enochian but the twins could read it perfectly. Danny smiled and grabbed the book from his twin

"Bro where'd you get this?"

"Gramps gave it to me.. Something about the most powerful half-lings in centuries and how he missed our birthdays and need to practice our angel mojo or something... I don't really know what he said you know I have a short attention span at the best of times"

Danny nodded absently and flipped through the old book. He smirked at some of the things he saw. It wasn't just a book, it was a history book made by grandpa himself. Juicy childhood secrets between their uncles and dad, spells, and other things they could use. He got to the last page and sucked in a breath. Jack and Adam looked at him worriedly and got closer to see what it was that made him gasp, the end of the book had a picture of the three of them, doing what they didn't know, but they weren't in any place they recognized and in the background they could see both families, the twins in full angelic mode and Adam's in hunter whatever it was mode. They were doing something and they didn't know what it was and that bothered them. However Jack saw something on another page and flipped to it smiling. It was a spell or whatever it was Chuck called the things.

"Guys we should try it"

Adam and Danny nodded and the three walked outside, closing the door behind them. Jack flipped the page open and began to read. When he finished there was a bright light and it engulfed the trio inside.

* * *

"What did you do to me?!"

Adam sat up in the mist of a different sized clothes, his hand (tiny now) in front of his face. Danny and Jack were doing the same thing, although now they looked just oddly more like Gabriel. The book lay open at their feet and they crawled to read what it said. Danny smacked Jack upside the head (would you quite that it hurts) and yelled at him 'Idiot its a de-aging spell!' to which Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Adam sighed and stood up, his shirt covering him like a dress, and helped the twins get to their feet too. Great this is just what they needed, they had already gone through puberty once thank you. And now (thanks to Jack! Shut up Dan!) they were what? five again?

Danny and Jack rubbed their eyes simultaneously and muttered something that sound like 'I want daddy' at the same time and Adam rolled his eyes. So they ran their newly made five year old bodies to the motel room's door and opened it. They ran in and Danny slammed the door behind him, causing the older occupants to wake up startled. They weren't awake one moment before Sam found himself with a lap full of blonde five year old and Gabriel was jumped on by two twin brunettes. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the archangel looked down at them and sighed.

"Daniel? Jackson?"

At the same time Dean asked, "Adam?"

The group got three nods and the adults groaned, great.

"What did you two do?"

"Why does everyone automatically think we did something?"

They were ignored and Gabriel rubbed their backs in a hushing manner. Jack and Danny groaned and locked into a conversation.

"Gabe I think its obvious they de-aged themselves.. how I have no idea.. but they did"

"Gee thanks Luci ya think"

"They are cute kids"

Everyone, and I mean everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the speaker who had been oddly silent for sometime now. Michael shrugged and continued looking between Adam and the twins. They were admittedly very adorable. Adam's hair was more curly when he was five apparently, he surprisingly looked a lot like Gabriel did when he was simply a fledgling, curly blonde hair hanging in his bright eyes. Then there was the twins, both identical and almost carbon copies of Gabriel's vessel. Jack popped his thumb in his mouth and looked at Lucifer almost pleadingly bored.

"They are aren't they? How did you two manage to get this small.. Again?"

Danny gave a gasp and jumped from the security of Gabriel's arms and out the door again, Jack not far behind. Danny closed his book and looked at Jack with wide eyes.

"Jackie how we gonna get this past them?"

Jackie shrugged and told him to stuff it up his shirt. His five year old mind didn't see any draw backs with this plan and promptly shoved it in his shirt. They walked back in calmly trying (and failing) to act like nothing had happened. Adam smirked at them when they locked eyes and gave an innocent smile when Dean had asked what the smirk was for. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the two too innocent looking boys. He knew they were hiding something, and to be completely honest he had no doubts in his mind Jack was the one to suggest stuffing their hidden object into Danny's shirt. However that didn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he scooped them up and dropped them on the bed in between Michael and Lucifer.

"What you got there Danny?"

Danny looked at Jack who shook his head and the tiny boys hands clamped around his stomach harder.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Cause we awesomer than you and your not as awesome mind can't comprehend it..."

Gabriel glared at his brothers as they hid badly covered laughter behind coughing fits. His eyes narrowed and he jumped on Jack, fingers gently prodding at he soft flesh of his tummy.

"Tell me Jackie and I'll have mercy on you"

"NOO I won't rat Danny out"

One raspberry later the three archangels and two hunters were page surfing through the three's special book and griping at the personal stuff in it and the spells.

_Happy Birthday pups!_

_-Chuck_

"How would Chuck know all of this?"

"Chucks our dad Deanie"

Ok that made sense. They looked at the page that had obviously de-aged the youngest (more in the literal sense now) of their group. Those trouble making three had been out down for a nap so the adults could look for the cure. They all turned to the last page in the book and frowned.

Adam was looking at something in front of them with two knives in his hand, two glowing red knives.

"Michael aren't those your knives?"

The eldest in the room nodded at the question, why would Adam have his knives? Let alone be able to touch them with out his hands melting. Danny and Jackie were on either side of him with angelic, arch-angelic armor on. Golden silver wings flared out in warning. Danny had a bow at the ready while Jackie was crouched in a stance and a flaming sword grasped in both hands. Behind the three they could see themselves, chained up and weak, almost dying weak strung up to a wall.

they didn't know what the picture meant, but it worried them all.

* * *

**So this just got stuck in my mind. The last part is something that will happen in the other (main) story for this series 'Twins' kind of alluding to it a little.. **

**AN: these oneshots are only that unless I say other wise! No relation between them whatsoever!**


End file.
